


Hinata Suzuki and The Year They Grew A Pair

by althea-elentiya (nehemia), nehemia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interhouse Friendships, M/M, Mild Ron Bashing, but its okay because he's an ass in this story, draco malfoy gets the redemtion arc he deserves, everyone is shy, oh did i mention everyone is in hufflepuff, puberty typical crushes, puberty typical moodiness, serena is literally the nicest person ever, teenagers are weird, zahed is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehemia/pseuds/althea-elentiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehemia/pseuds/nehemia
Summary: Hinata Suzuki has never had friends their age. They’ve never talked to anyone with the same interests as them. They’ve never had anyone that genuinely cared about their well-being.Everything changes during one train ride. Suddenly, they’re thrust in a world full of friendship, magic, and love, completely different from the life they had before.Just when they’re getting used to their new life, more problems arise. With a Dark Lord trying to murder their friend, suspicious teachers, and typical teenage drama, there’s never a dull moment in Hinata’s life. Maybe that’s the real problem...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Character(s), ocs/canon characters - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

# Part One:


	2. Characters

## Hinata Suzuki

**Gender:** Nonbinary

(they/them)

 **Blood Status:** Pureblood

 **Race:** Asian

 **Personality:** Mediator

## Serena Alves

**Gender:** Female

(she/her)

 **Blood Status:** Half-Blood

 **Race:** Half-Asian

 **Personality:** Mediator

## Ada Farley

**Gender:** Female  
(she/her)

 **Blood Status:** Muggleborn

 **Race:** Asian

 **Personality:** Entertainer

## Lex Jordan

**Gender:** Nonbinary

(him/they)

 **Blood Status:** Half-Blood

 **Race:** White

 **Personality:** Mediator


	3. Chapter 3

The buzzing… the crowd… the tears…   
It was like everything on Platform 9 ¾ was there solely to annoy Hinata. They wished they could crawl in a hole to get rid of it all.  
Only half-focused, they watched an older-looking witch scold a small boy to keep an eye on his toad. The boy stared guiltily at the ground. Hinata noted that his toad was absent from his cage.  
The woman didn’t seem to notice, continuing her harsh scolding until the boy looked ready to cry. Satisfied, she gave him a glare and a few more scathing words before heading off.  
He seemed to shrink into the ground before a girl with bushy hair approached him. She whispered a few words into his ear and he instantly brightened, nodding at her.  
She smiled, and the two parted ways.  
I would have loved to help, Hinata thought.  
As fast as the thought came, they were hit with a burst of insecurity.  
They scoffed at themself. How could they do anything to help when they could barely talk to people…?  
Not for the first time, Hinata wished they were more social.  
Another family came into their view, a girl sobbing while her mother held on to her.  
All of the children here seemed to have someone to see them off...  
There wasn’t a soul at King’s Cross Station for Hinata Suzuki to say goodbye to.  
The thought struck them as they looked around at all of the tearful children crying their goodbyes to their equally emotional parents. Hinata’s parents were back in England, as absent as ever. As world-renowned Master Alchemists, the Suzukis were forever locked in their lab, pursuing some theory.   
Hinata swallowed the bitterness down. They supposed they were lucky to have parents at all, let alone ones that were famous for their accomplishments in a rare field that most wizards only dreamed of succeeding in.   
“I must look so pathetic,” they muttered to themselves, passing a family of… five? No, six redheads. With another, dark-haired boy.  
They frowned at the noise coming from the family.   
Red hair… Well-loved clothes…  
This was most definitely the Weasley family, one of the only families in the Sacred Twenty-Eight ostracized for being “Blood Traitors.”  
The Suzuki family, though not exactly Sacred Twenty-Eight and definitely not the purest of blood, were still treated as nobles. Hinata hadn’t received any instructions on who to befriend, but they knew that the Weasleys were not the best choice.  
Besides, loud people and Hinata never mixed together well. They were shy and prone to anxiety.  
Realizing they were standing in the way of twenty or so families, Hinata moved out of the way. They wiped a tear that had somehow escaped.   
They were no longer the forgotten child. At Hogwarts, they were going to make a name for themselves.  
Not as Hinata Suzuki, but as Hinata, the brilliant firstie with just a tiny bit of social anxiety. Their successes were going to be credited to them, not a family name.  
....At least, they hoped.  
Straightening their shoulders, Hinata carried their luggage to the only empty compartment left on the train. They pushed with all of their strength, but the trunk refused to fit through the door.  
A laugh sounded behind them.  
“Need a little help with that?” a kind but firm voice asked.  
Hinata jumped, moving aside to accommodate the new presence, a tall, older-looking girl with short hair.  
Intimidated, Hinata could only stammer, “Y-yes!”   
The girl laughed again, easily picking up the trunk and putting it in its proper place.  
“I’m Serena, by the way. And I think-” she cut herself off, wide-eyed. She seemed to be looking behind Hinata.  
Confused, Hinata turned towards the door. There stood a girl that looked much older than she probably was. And, she was… extremely tall. Maybe she had giant blood…  
Serena seemed to be scared of her. Or maybe she was excited? Hinata really couldn’t tell.  
“Serenaaaaaaaa,” the girl whined. “You said you were going to meet me in our usual compartment…”  
Serena smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I was helping this firstie here with her trunk… Oh, what was your name again?”  
Still confused by the situation, the first year answered slowly. “Hinata Suzuki. And I’m a them.”  
The girl gave Serena a Look. “Hi. I’m Ada. I guess we’re friends now.” Not even two seconds after saying that statement, she grabbed Serena and dashed off.  
Hinata blinked, surprised.   
Realizing what Ada just said, they began to grin.  
Their first friend!


End file.
